starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Devaroniano
|tipo=MamíferoNexus of Power |subespecies= |razas= |altura= |longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel=Roja-brown,[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] rosada,Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I verde |pelo=Verde oscuro,Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual morado |plumas= |ojos=Rojo, morado, café oscuro |distinciones=Cabeza con cuernos, orejas largas y puntiagudas |vida= |planeta=Devaron |habitat= |dieta=Carnívora |idioma=*Devaronés *Básico Galáctico |miembros=*Au B'reeStar Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera *FarnayEl Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker *Madre de Farnay *Vin Gelli'anStar Wars: Uprising *Gev HessanConsecuencias *Duna Hilaris *Kada Jahr *Kardue'sai'Malloc *Kivas *KleeveKanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight *KurjakBattlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal *Sama Macoy *Rissa Mano *Rorna *Toltek"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *Cikatro Vizago *Madre de Cikatro Vizago *YelkinUn Nuevo Despertar}} Los devaronianos eran una especie inteligente del planeta Devaron. Exhibían un gran dimorfismo sexual, con los varones siendo calvos y con cuernos deportivos, y las féminas sin cuernos mostrando una cabeza llena de cabello. Cikatro Vizago, un señor del crimen en Lothal y el líder del Sindicato Cuerno Roto, era un devaroniano. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' * *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Tarkin'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Alphabet Squadron *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Devaronianos Categoría:Especies de las Colonias Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas